Cupcake Queen
by joyseepoo
Summary: Who knew Home Economics was complicated, especially when you're partnered up with someone who's accused of chopping up students and using them as ingredients. sasunarusasu M/M,Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Cupcake Queen**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Shit!"<p>

"Goddammit Naruto!"

"Hot! Burning motherfucker…"

"Is it that hard to put on some damn mitts and—fucking get your hands off of that you moron!"

The blonde scowled as he possessively held the steaming soon to be frosted cupcake.

"Make me, you Hanson-reject."

The long haired boy's eyes widened, his mouth opening and his grip tightened on the spatula.

"You did not just say that, you asshole. You do not say that when you're in a kitchen, surrounded by kni—Don't you dare! Take it out of your mouth right now, Naruto!"

"Doo rate Haguu, bictowie!" Naruto replied, crumbs of the devoured cupcake flying out of his mouth and onto the linoleum kitchen floor.

The long haired boy stared incredulously at the blonde, trying to mentally count to ten before he said or did anything else.

_One…Two... Five. Ten!_

"You fat ass!" Haku huffed as he raised his arm and brought the spatula down, hard, on Naruto's head. He continued to slap, not caring where each blow landed.

"Ouch, ooww!" the blonde whined, "Haku, it was just one!"

The brunette stopped and glared. "You didn't even help making them!"

"Not my fault you're a flaming homo that knows how to bake. Shit."

Haku resumed his assault and finally stopped when the teacher loudly cleared his throat.

"Naruto, out."

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Iruka-sensei. Do I really need Home Ec.? When the hell am I actually going to use this in life? Never. I'm not going to be making tiramisus or crème brûlées. This class is major bullshit, sorry, and I really have no need for it."<p>

The older man raised an eyebrow and folded his arms together.

"And the only reason why I'm taking this class is for credits and also it's required to graduate, but I mean, c'mon now." The blonde continued, "Isn't there a way where you can just make this a little bit easier on me? I suck at making shit and not only that, but I don't have a permanent partner."

"Obviously, with the way you act I can see why you still don't have one."

Naruto snorted.

"Then I'm assigning you to partner up with Uchiha."

There was a cold silence, in the far off distance Naruto could've sworn he heard agonized screams, bombs going off and Beethoven's Fifth playing.

"What?"

"I said—"

"Why?"

"Well, Uchiha-san has no partner either. I'm pretty sure you can both help-"

"There's a reason he has no partner either! He kills them, chops them up, and serves them in his cookies and brownies! Whatever the hell he makes always has the remnants of missing students—"

"Naruto, shut up and partner up with him or you fail the class."

He had two options: failing and not graduating, which would result in his own father killing him or partnering up with Death himself and actually having a small, very, very small chance of surviving.

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets.

"If I don't make it to the end of this semester, kindly tell Uchiha that I would like to be served in a pot of ramen."

* * *

><p>"No fucking way! You got Sasuke as your partner?" Haku grinned.<p>

"He's having your nipples for dessert. That's for sure." Kiba commented, his arms stretching upwards and cradling the back of his neck as he continued to walk.

"Fuck you guys. If one of you had just become my partner, I wouldn't be going through this kind of bullshit." The blonde retorted as he glared at both boys.

"If you didn't suck so much in everything, maybe you would've had a partner." Haku replied.

"This is your fault, you filthy homo." Naruto pointed accusingly at the long haired boy.

"Hey, shut up, you dirty closet homo. Maybe this will actually help you. Sasuke-kun can't be that bad. I'm sure he had nothing to do with those missing students that were all his previous partners." Haku smiled sadistically when he saw a drop of sweat slide down the blonde's temple.

Kiba sighed and shook his head.

"Both of you are idiots."

Haku shrugged and latched his arms around Kiba's waist. "But I made you cupcakes."

The tattoo-faced boy groaned and rolled his eyes. "That totally changes the fact that you're an idiot."

Naruto snorted in disgust. "Whatever. I'll see you guys tomorrow. You guys can have nasty butt sex, I'm going home."

Haku looked up at the other brunette and shrugged again.

"Maybe he hasn't masturbated in a while. Too much testosterone, you know."

Kiba shook his head.

"I don't wanna know."

* * *

><p>Naruto gulped and made his way over to the small kitchen in the corner of the class room.<p>

_I'm too young too die._

He stopped and stared at the back of a boy with black-bluish hair that stuck out in a strange way. He wasn't buff or muscled, not the body type of a psycho killer that could butcher up someone. In fact, the boy was pretty… _petite_. He was slightly smaller than the blue eyed boy. He couldn't tell if the boy had any muscles from his oversized sweater and loose pants.

_Maybe this is the wrong person._

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

The boy didn't stop in whatever he was doing. He didn't even bother answering or looking back.

"Oi, are you Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto frowned.

"What do you want, moron?"

Naruto bristled and clenched his fists together.

"Don't call me that, you little—"

The boy slowly turned around and Naruto felt like a deer caught in the headlights. _Black_. His skin was pale, his lips were full and his eyes were dark and entrancing. Narutowould've stared a little longer if he hadn't caught the glare off of metal in the boy's hand.

_He was getting ready to make me into his next dish…_

Naruto stared at the knife in the other boy's hand.

"Ahh… I'm you're partner…"

"I don't need a partner, Dobe."

Naruto opened his mouth again, shut it, and then opened it again.

"I said I don't need a partner. Are you retarded? I can point you to where the Special Ed. class is."

"Look here, you prick." Naruto growled out, forgetting that the other boy was equipped with a sharp pointy weapon. "I am not about to fail this class because you have a stick shoved so far up your ass. You're stuck with me."

Sasuke stared at him, his facial expression still the same, unaffected by the blonde's words.

"Special ed. is down the hall to your left. You can't miss it." With that, the dark haired boy turned around and resumed cutting what seemed to be a block of chocolate.

Naruto gawked.

"You bastard…"

His arm shot forward and grabbed at the other boy's shoulder, spinning him around while his other fist shot forward. It landed.

Sasuke grabbed at his jaw tenderly and frowned. The moron had actually hit him.

That's when all hell broke loose.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Who cares?- Gnarls Barkley_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>A busted lip, a black eye, a few cuts and scrapes, more than a handful of bruises and Naruto was sure that he was missing a good chunk of blonde hair and felt the bump in the back of his head pulse. He glared at the raven haired boy sitting across from him and mentally patted himself in the back.<p>

"Teme…"

Dark eyes slowly zeroed on him and gave him a withering glare that would have made almost anyone shit their pants and avoid the stare. But this was Naruto and the boy was either stubborn or stupid or both. Of course the blonde was not entirely immune. He shifted, straightening his back against the chair, and glowered right back. It was no match for the Uchiha glare.

Even if the Uchiha was sporting a bloody nose, his own black eye that looked so much more painful against his milky skin, a bruise the size of a baseball against the left under side of his face, and a few cuts and scrapes as well, he managed to still look murderous.

They were currently seated in front of each other outside of the principal's office, glaring at each other as if the intensity of their glares would melt each others' heads off.

It had been the most epic fight of Konoha High School. Screams erupted from the Home Economics classroom, echoing through the halls, surprising and disrupting every other class nearby, when Sasuke had tackled Naruto down and had viciously started to throw punches. It had taken at least two upper-classmen, two male teachers, and a few fellow classmates to tear and keep the two apart.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto. Tsunade-sama will now see you both." A young brunette with short hair called out.

The boys held their glares while they stood slowly, eyeing each other, expecting the other to attack.

"Naruto!"

The blonde jumped and glanced at the busty blonde woman that was seated behind a desk. "Oh… Hey granny."

The blonde woman's left eye twitched and motioned her pointing finger in a 'come-hither' gesture. "Sit, brat. You too, Uchiha."

Sasuke raised a brow.

"How many times have I told you not to call me granny, brat?" Tsunade folded her hands together on top of her desk and glanced at Sasuke. She sighed and directed her attention to the sulking blonde. The two quickly made their way to her, Naruto jerking the chair back rather harshly and falling into it while Sasuke strode with fluidity, gracefully sitting down.

"He started it, Tsunade baa-chan." Naruto muttered, folding his arms across his chest and slouching in his chair.

"Hn."

"Be quiet." She growled. Tsunade looked young for being in her late forties. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in pig tails. She jerked her glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and middle finger. Her eyes were closed and when she opened them, Naruto flinched. Sasuke stared, unaffected. Uchiha's didn't react.

"What were you thinking?" her voice was quiet, calm. But anger was beneath it, strained, just underneath the surface, rising. It was forbidding.

"You make it seem like it was me alone!" the blonde whined. "He attempted to make me apart of his sick, twisted gourmet meal!"

The blonde woman gave him another look that told him to keep his mouth shut.

"I will contact both of your parents or guardians and have a word with them—"

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it when she gave him another glare.

"Both of you are to go home right after you leave my office. You can talk to your teachers about homework and tests. You both are on a three day suspension."

"Granny, it was self defense!"

"You threw the first punch, brat!"

Naruto slouched further in his chair and shot the raven haired boy another glare. The boy had not said one word, had not even changed his facial expression. The boy was a freak.

"Get out. Enjoy your mini vacation." The busty blonde waved at them dismissively, spinning her leather office seat around to stare out of the window. Both stood up. "Naruto, sit back down."

The blue eyed boy gave a strangled sound and clenched his fist, trying to burn a hole into the Uchiha's back with the severe burning power of his stare.

_Melt under the intensity of the Uzumaki stare!_

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, as if he had read the boys mind, slowly turned his head and smirked.

"Constipated, dobe?"

"BASTARD!" the blonde screamed before throwing himself at the boy.

* * *

><p>"Five day suspension…" the blonde man took in a deep breath, held it for two seconds and let it out in whoosh. "Wow, Naruto. That's a week of school."<p>

The blonde scratched the back of his head and avoided looking at his father's face.

"I don't know what to do… Ah, wait, yes I do. No going out with friends, no internet access, no X-box 360…"

Naruto looked up and sapphire crashed into sapphire.

"Dad…"

Minato stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I just go to my room? I'll stay in there for the whole week."

The other blonde ran a tan hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Naruto, you know you can't do this." Minato paced in front of his son and stopped, staring at the picture of a woman with long red hair. Her smile was warm and inviting, her skin was pale but she seemed to have an ethereal glow, and her eyes were a bright shade of greenish-blue that sparkled. He sighed again and slowly turned to his son.

"I know dad." The boy was quiet for some time and shifted from his position on the couch. "I just lost control."

Both son and father were quiet.

"Naruto, you know I'm here, right?" Minato asked quietly.

The boy nodded and looked up. "I know, Dad."

There was another pregnant silence.

"Is it something hormonal? Maybe I shouldn't take away the internet…"

"Dad!"

The older blonde man chuckled and plopped down beside his son. "I don't want you to bottle up your feelings."

"I know. I know dad. It's just that… that Uchiha…"

Minato's eye's slightly widened at the name. Naruto didn't notice.

"Something about him, dad. I just... His attitude, the way he looked at me, how he talked to me…" Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry dad. I should've taken it outside after school. Away from school premises."

The older blonde snorted and ruffled Naruto's blonde locks. "You're joking right?"

"I guess." Naruto grinned. "Maybe not."

"Well, buddy, what's done is done as Lady Macbeth says. I expect you to clean the house while your 'house arrest.'"

The younger blonde groaned and slowly stood up, heading towards the stairs.

"Thanks dad."

Minato smiled.

* * *

><p>Day 1- Uzumaki<p>

Blue eyes gazed at the smooth ceiling covered by plastic stars that glowed when it was dark. Sunlight had filled his room and he rolled his head to look out of the glass sliding door. His eyes flickered to the clock on his bedside table, blinking neon blue numbers. _12:24 P.M. Shit…_

It was warm in his room, warm enough to make him sweat. He kicked the heavy comforter off of his body but remained lying on the bed. It was one of those lazy mornings or afternoons and he felt like lying there all day, drifting in and out of consciousness. His stomach growled and Naruto made the decision that he had to get out of bed.

After three bowls of ramen, a shower, and a few minutes of admiring and hitting on himself, even though his face was littered with cuts and bruises, Naruto was back in his room, seated in front of his computer with his cell phone attached to his ear.

"Dad wasn't so mad about it. He seemed more worried. And god, you should see my face right now. It's more glorious, I think this black eye makes me look so much manlier... That Sasukebastard, who the hell does he think he is?"

Kiba snorted on the other line. "I don't know, blondie, but shit. I think Haku has a fatty crush on you now. He wouldn't stop talking about how hot you looked when you were rolling around the floor with Sasuke."

"I was not rolling around." Naruto snapped.

"You guys trying to tickle each other, huh?"

Kiba chuckled when Naruto made a disgusted noise. "Kiba, that's nasty. The bastard didn't even say one word or look surprised or angry or _anything_. He's fucking weird, a creepy, pale assed kid."

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, it's an Uchiha thing. His brother is just the same but all the girls go crazy for it. Even if they're creepy as fuck, girls still like to flock around the both of them."

The blonde raised a brow in disbelief. "Girls are actually attracted to sociopaths? Sweet sassy molassy."

Naruto eyebrows shot up as his eyes caught something on the computer screen.

"Oh wow, Kiba."

"What?"

"I didn't know that you and Haku liked to play doctor."

There was a moment of silence.

"You fucker, get off of his photo bucket account!"

"Ooh what other secrets are you hiding, my little homos?"

"Fuck you, your couch, and your asshole."

Naruto gave an amused snort and turned away from the computer, his eyes landing on the small framed picture standing on his bedside table. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you wish. Anyhaps, I'll call you later."

"Can you go out?"

Naruto shook his head and realized that Kiba wouldn't be able to see the gesture. "I'm on house arrest, so father tells me. The only place I can go is the library. Pfft, that's the last place I want to be."

"Ah, I see. Sucks for you."

"Yeah, you suck me too." The blonde laughed when Kiba 'ew-ed'. "Later gator."

"Late."

He chucked the phone on top of his bed and his eyes flew back to the picture.

_"I don't want you to ever leave me, mommy!"_

_"Baby, don't worry. I will be here for a very long time, okay? With you and Daddy-"_

_"Promise?__ Cross your heart?"_

_"Cross my heart."_

Naruto turned away, shaking his head as if to lose the sudden recollection of that conversation. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Fuck."

He started towards his door and headed to the front. _'Maybe a good walk and some fresh air would do some good rather than sitting on my ass, watching porn, eating and destroying my godly physique.'_

* * *

><p>Day 1-Uchiha<p>

Death to everything, to the small birds chirping noisily outside his window, to the throbbing headache, to the throbbing _everywhere_, to the sun, to Itachi who had disturbed him from his sleep just to annoy and taunt him, to Naruto Uzumaki and lastly, to morning wood.

It was ten past ten after he had taken care of his problem, showered, took some aspirin and ate a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal. He had stared at the Leprechaun for a good five minutes while he ate. The magical midget in the green was strange and Sasuke could have sworn that in the commercials, he was saying "Suck my lucky charms" instead of "Catch my lucky charms." He had turned the box the other way.

_Basically I'm complicated  
>I have a hard time taking the easy way<br>I wouldn't call it schizophrenia  
>But I'll be at least two people today<em>

The music blasted as Sasuke's fingers danced across the keyboard, his eyes never leaving the monitor.

_If that's okay  
>And I can go on and on and on... but who cares?<em>

He would probably be staying home for the whole time of suspension. It wasn't that he was grounded. His parents were upset that he had gotten into a fight. His father had been more upset since it was not Uchiha-like to react the way Sasuke did.

_It's deep how you can be so shallow  
>And I'm afraid cause I have no fear<br>And I didn't believe in magic  
>Until I watched you disappear<em>

Even though he could have treated the suspension like a vacation, he was on the computer, typing his essay that was due in a little more than three weeks. He didn't have that many friends, friends that you can call and ask to just hang out. Hell, he considered Itachi to be the closest thing to a friend like that. Even though Itachi annoyed the hell out of him at times, he still acted like a big brother. When Sasuke was younger, it was very obvious that he had admired and looked up to his brother. He still did, but Uchiha's did not show adoration or any other forms of emotion.

His fingers stilled.

_I wish you where here  
>And I can go on and on and on... but who cares?<em>

Sasuke sighed, curling his fingers together and placed his hands on the back of his head to cradle it, and leaned back against the chair.

"That idiot." He muttered, his black eyes slowly scanning his room. His eyes settled on the small pile of books scattered beside the computer table. He had gone to the library to borrow books for his argumentative essay which he had completed a few weeks before the due date.

His gaze went back to the computer screen. He had been typing away for more than a few hour and his eyes were starting to hurt. He looked at the books again and got up.

The library wasn't the most fun place, but for Sasuke, it was comfortable. The silence put him at ease, books surrounded him, and most of the time nobody bothered him or walked up to him and pestered him for his name, phone number and other personal information. If he wasn't at home, he was at the library.

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't know why he was in the building. He had been walking around the block, thinking to himself, and all of a sudden, he was in front of the big building. There were not that many cars in the parking lot and when he walked inside, it was pretty much empty except for the woman at the counter. It was deathly quiet and he found it almost relaxing.<p>

He snorted and looked around. This was the last place he had actually wanted to be in, but he found it serene. He liked reading but he was always busy and didn't have the time to sit and just read like he used to when he was still a kid.

_'Before she left…'_

He frowned and turned around to leave but noticed a familiar set of black eyes staring at him. Then there was the familiar smirk.

"Well, shit."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"Well, shit."<p>

The onyx eyed boy continued to stare and soon it transformed into quite a prolonged staring contest. Losing was not an option, if one dared to blink, that fraction of a second would be a vulnerable opening, which meant…

Sasuke blinked.

_'I win!' _Naruto finally blinked. His eyes were starting to dry.

"Moron." The brunette had turned and walked away before the blonde could open his mouth and retort unnecessary profanities.

"Asshole!" he hissed under his breath, his fists clenching. His body went rigid as he fought the urge to hurdle himself at the boy and beat him within an inch of his life.

The dark-haired boy suddenly stopped, smirking to himself.

'_Not a good idea, Sasuke. Knowing that idiot, he'll attack me, again, for a _third_ time_.' He mentally presaged. He couldn't help himself.

"If you're looking for the picture books, the ones that pop-up, they're in the corner under the big 'Reading with Retards' sign."

Naruto inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring and his lips pressing into a thin line. His body screamed at him to pummel the boy, to bath and roll in his blood while he savagely screamed a mating call. Well, minus the savage 'I wanna hump' call. He just wanted to see pain.

Sasuke was waiting for the blonde to make his move, to scream, to run at him, and hell, to try to beat the living shit out of him, but Naruto remained stationary. Sasuke still had the arrogantUchiha smirk plastered to his face but he internally scowled.

_Why? _

The blonde let loose a shaky breath and barked out a terse, short laugh. His posture was still rigid and restrained. Sasuke raised a brow.

"Yeah. Nice one, Uchiha." Naruto gritted out, a forced smile on his face. His eyes held a predator gleam and something else that promised pain and suffering. And it made Sasuke excited.

Sasuke's throat had suddenly gone dry and he stared into those angry, beautiful blue eyes. He couldn't understand why he was so bent on getting a reaction from the obnoxious blonde- why he shattered every bit of the Uchiha discipline just to see what this boy of sunshine would do. He had been the one to initiate the fights. He couldn't help himself, he had to open his mouth and let all the stupidity fly. It unnerved and slightly terrified him that this gorgeous idiot had the ability to make him lose control and make him look like the bigger idiot.

Naruto let out another breath in a quick _whoosh_ and grinned even wider.

"See you around then." Anger was still evident in posture and it exuded from his body with every stride he made towards the back of the library. The Uchiha watched as the blonde disappeared behind the rows of shelves and books.

Sasuke wanted to smack himself in the face.

'_Idiot._'

* * *

><p>Naruto's jaw ached but he still kept them clenched, his fists balling up into fists and his knuckles bled white. His fist suddenly flew and struck the surface of the wooden bookshelf. The sound of a fist colliding with wood sounded extremely painful. One girl had glared at him due to the noise, another had scuttled away with a disapproving expression.<p>

_'Ouch.'_

He kept his knuckles against the spot he had struck, his arm quivering slightly as he bit his lip.

"Ouch…" he hissed under his breath, "Bitch."

He withdrew his hand, examining how badly he had damaged himself. He was slightly pleased with himself that he had taken out his anger on himself rather than that Uchiha prick. Then he frowned. '_You are one masochistic son of a bitch._' His knuckles were bleeding, the skin was peeling, showing the pale pink meat and it hurt just to look at it.

"Bitch." He muttered again.

"You should get that cleaned."

Naruto's head whipped up and he sent a venomous glare towards the brunette. His anger was returning and the sharp, stinging pain in his knuckles was dimming down to a dull throb.

"Are you stalking me, Uchiha?"

Sasuke held back a scoffed reply and settled for remaining silent, mentally counting to five and then saying something very mature and adult-like to the blonde.

'_Control, Uchiha._' He reminded himself. His face as well as his tone was devoid of any emotion.

"No. I came to apologize for my rude behavior. It was uncalled for and very immature."

Naruto snorted and his nostrils flared again, his lips pursing out. Sasuke stared at the lips longer than he intended and realized they were moving, noise was coming out and he wasn't even listening.

"Pardon?"

Blue eyes narrowed, annoyance and anger rolling off the blonde's body in great waves that Sasuke could have sworn that he could almost taste it.

"I said to shove that self-righteous attitude up your ass and leave me the fuck alone before I start shoving encyclopedias up your pale ass." The blonde repeated carefully and slowly. "Oh wait, but I guess you would like that, huh?

The brunette bristled but his physical appearance seemed unfazed. Only for a few seconds, though.

This time, it was the Uchiha that threw himself at the blonde.

* * *

><p>This was getting ridiculous.<p>

Sasuke stared at the blonde. He didn't even try to glare. Things had gotten out of hand and he was sure that his parents wouldn't give a second thought about killing him, chopping him up into tiny pieces and burying him in the walls of his home. He was tired, sore from today's fight as well as yesterdays and now annoyed that he was sitting at the police station staring into blue eyes on the other side of the glass window in a different room.

After the brunette had launched himself at the blonde, it had taken a while for others to notice. The woman at the desk had quickly called the authority while some brave souls tried to subdue the two boys. When the cops had finally arrived, the inside of the library looked like a miniature tornado had hit. Bookshelves had toppled over, books were strewn and torn, some tables had knocked over and there were still two boys trying to kill each other.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Uchiha Sasuke," a man in uniform said gruffly, "Your guardian is here."

The brunette nodded and gave one last look at the blonde.

Itachi raised a brow as he watched his sibling walk, while trying to mask a slight limp, behind the officer. His facial expression was blank. Sasuke glared up at him and strode quickly past the officer and to stop beside him.

"Thank you, Officer." The older Uchiha nodded and the officer nodded back. Sasuke rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the exit. Itachi's lips curled and he followed.

"My, my, Otouto. It's just one after another, hm?"

"Shut up."

"Father is rather upset, you know?"

Sasuke remained silent as he headed towards the familiar sleek black Jaguar that his brother drove.

"And he doesn't want to deal with your impertinence or your hormonal, moody fits."

The younger brunette glowered.

"So he told me to deal with you. Don't you feel lucky?"

Sasuke's insides turned cold and he slowly turned towards his now smiling brother.

"Do you enjoy this, Aniki?"

"Of course. It's only everyday that I get to torture you with my angelic voice. But now that you actually _have_ to do everything I say… I must say, this is the second best thing to multiple orgasms."

Sasuke shuddered and opened the car door. "You sick bastard."

The elder Uchiha chuckled softly. "Oh yes."

* * *

><p>Naruto scowled at his father. Minato snorted and shook his head.<p>

"Don't give me that look. You can't pull it off as well as mo—" He stopped himself and shook his head again.

Naruto glanced at the framed picture hanging on the wall of his living room, at the red hair that smelled so strongly of strawberries and the warm smile that always released a soft, bird-like laugh or words of endearment and love...

_"Mommy…"_

And promises.

The young blonde squeezed his eyes and directed his attention to his father.

"I didn't attack. For once, I tried to be mature and I walked away. Then the prick followed and _attacked_ me! I hardly think he's the victim here, dad."

"It doesn't matter, Naru." Minato pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You're really lucky, you know?"

'_Me, lucky?__ Right, right. Getting paired with a psycho cannibalistic, pretty boy is damn lucky_.'

"I'm surprised that they didn't put you on probation. The only reason why you're not on probation is because of the almost non-existent violence rate in this town. But you will make up for the mess you made in that library."

Naruto blanched and made a choked sound in the back of his throat. "It was self-defense!"

Minato ignored him. "You will do community service."

There was no room for arguing now. If Minato had that stern voice, Naruto did not dare say anything else.

So he stuck his bottom lip out, in what he wouldn't have wanted to call a pout, and nodded.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared incredulously at his malicious brother. Then he sent a scathing glare in his direction, despite knowing he would have no affect on the other teen.<p>

Itachi chuckled. "Nah ah ah Otouto, I was the one who taught you that."

"I refuse. You can kiss my ass, Aniki."

The older Uchiha 'tsk-ed' and sighed. "Maybe another time, dear brother but you will do as I say."

Sasuke's glare intensified a couple degrees higher and he was sure that if he looked at anything else aside from his brother, it would burst into flames.

"I think it sounds nifty and it's fair." Itachi continued as he flopped down on the maroon sheets of Sasuke's bed. The younger Uchiha watched from his perch on the computer seat, his fists clenched. "You got off fairly easy, you know? It's only evenhanded to everyone if you do a selfless deed."

"Get out."

Itachi graced him with a coldly amused stare. "And you're giving me orders, foolish little one?"

Before Sasuke could react, Itachi had moved quickly. He found himself under the taller body, his breath knocked out of him as he realized he was on the hardwood floor. Itachi's stare was still amused, still cold but there was something different. Sasuke had noticed that in his childhood. Whenever Itachi and he fought, the older Uchiha would get this strange glint in his eyes. It was frightening to say the least.

"Need I remind you who's older, stronger, smarter and in charge?" Itachi whispered. Sasuke remained silent and still. "Ah yes, I forgot to also mention sexier and better-looking…"

Sasuke couldn't help himself from scoffing. Itachi gave a smug look and slowly stood up, staring at Sasuke who didn't bother to move from his prone position on the floor.

"You will do what I say, what I want and you will do it without question, hesitation or complaint." Sasuke didn't reply.

"Until this whole suspension is over, you are mine and you will obey." Itachi smirked when the smaller Uchiha's eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"And you will start by helping clear up that poor library that you inconsiderately destroyed with your hissy-fit. Think of it as making amends to you lack of self-control. Or shall I say lack of hormonal control."

Itachi took his position back on Sasuke's bed and his smirk widened even more.

"But for now, Sasuke, go make me an Ice-cream Sunday. Extra whipped cream and hold off on the chocolate syrup."

For some truly _inexplicable_ reason, Sasuke decided that life wasn't worth living anymore.

* * *

><p>Full, pouty lips were moving, whispering things that the blonde couldn't comprehend or even want to. Then those lips were on him, making him melt and building a fire inside that he knew he couldn't extinguish by himself. The lips touched his and ignited the fire into something greater, something fierce and something else that made the blonde want to lose control. He wanted those lips to torture him, to caress every inch of his skin, to suck and bite at him until he couldn't handle the teasing. The lips moved and the sun-kissed body pushed against the other, tanned hands pressing against a pallid back to keep in place. Those plump lips were now on the side of his neck, sucking and teasing the flesh between teeth. Blue eyes fluttered half shut as a guttural moan was released into the damp warm air that surrounded the two bodies.<p>

The pale body was now moving against him, skin converging with skin and sliding up against each other in a sinfully right dance. Dark eyes peered into blues through thick lashes and Narutocouldn't breathe, couldn't blink. If he dared to break contact, to even breathe, it would be over. Then those lips touched his again and gave him breath, gave him warmth and so much more. The fair, soft body was flushed a rosy tint and it glimmered with sweat. It contrasted beautifully against his tanned glowing skin and he swallowed hard at the thought of being inside that body, of moving in and out of it. The other smiled as if reading the blue-eyed boy's thoughts. Hips were then moving, gyrating in a slow torturous way that had Naruto wanting more but also wanting to prolong the foreplay and teasing.

"_Naruto_…"

"Yes" he whispered to himself. Those hips were moving faster now.

"_Naruto_…"

The blonde grunted as the pale body began to grind down more forcefully, bumping against him harshly. He wanted more. He wanted to feel inside that body.

"NARUTO!"

The blonde grunted as he was jostled from his sleep, his eyes squinting and searching frantically in the dark for whom or what had awoken him. His eyes widened and he froze.

"Haku? Were you… are you humping me?"

"You started it."

Naruto groaned in frustration and blindly reached over beside him to pull at the lamp switch. He was momentarily dazed by the blinding light, his vision adjusting after a few seconds.

"You know, I came in here and tried to wake you up." Honey brown eyes mischievously peered behind thick lashes into burning sapphire.

"Can you stop humping?" He snapped.

"But you were getting into it and then I started getting-"

"What the hell are you doing here anyways? Do I have to report to Kiba and tell him that you attempted to rape me?" Haku's rocking ceased and something akin to irritation passed quickly behind his light russet eyes and vanished. Naruto noticed and didn't comment. If Haku wanted to talk, he'd talk without being asked what was wrong.

"Oh, but on the contrary, my golden closet homo. As I said before, you were the one who started it." Haku gave him a foxy grin. "So tell me who it was you were dreaming about."

Naruto's face flushed brightly and the long-haired boy gave a giggle.

"Haku, get off." The tanned boy gave a half-hearted shove and frowned when the other boy refused to budge.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with friends helping friend out, especially with a somewhat big problem." Haku waggled his eyebrows and Naruto's flush only deepened. "Is that what you tell Kiba all the time?"

The honey-eyed boy gave a soft chortle, his fingers running down the expanse of Naruto's naked chest. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…"

The blonde made a contented growl and lolled his head to the side, still staring at the boy above him. "You didn't answer my question."

"And which one would that be?" The brunette murmured as he leaned forward, his long hair cascading down. The tips brushed at tanned skin and Naruto closed his eyes.

"Why are you he-"

The words melted on his lips and Haku kissed them away.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**An:** I am in knee-deep shit of work. I just want to thank you all for your reviews :) I am a hungry review hippo so feed me! &I guess the next chapter will be in a week or so cause I'm just oh so busy with my hectic life. I wish I could attach a computer to my body like a Teletubby, sort of. &I know this chapter is actually quite short… ugh. I wonder what's gonna be happening with the blonde homo and the girly looking homo… :) don't worry, it's all SasuNaruSasu, but hey. The entrée isn't as good without that somen on the side, so that's where Haku deary comes in.

Yeeah, &I guess this chapter wasn't as eventful as some of you all wanted, but I'm just throwing out some shit that's setting this story in gear... ugh I'm gonna go back to doing my project now.

&great thanks to thee awesome Elli for beta-ing my work and giving me some feedback. thaannkkkk yoouuu!


End file.
